particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Malivian Armed Forces
The Malivian Military '''contains the branches of the Army, Navy, Air Force and Logistical Corps. Overview Organization The '''Malivian Military is the first of two organisations within the Defense Ministry which is tasked with the defense of the nation, the sovereign and his interests, and from foreign elements. The Ministry of Defense, is the organ of government in charge of both the security and the defense of Malivia and is divided into : *''' Army''' *Infantry **Armor **Aviation **Corps of Engineers **Chemical Corps **Military Police Corps **Field Artillery **Air Defense Artillery **Special Forces **Civil Affairs Corps **Psychological Operations **Signal Corps **Military Intelligence Corps **Strategic Missile Troops **The Guard *''' Navy''' **Navy Marines **Navy Air force *''' Air Force''' **Air force Paratrooper *'Logistical Corps' **Ordnance Corps **Transportation Corps **Military commissariat **Finance Corps **Army Medical Department Division Structure *Marines **501st Marine Division (Bhulkhandra) *Airborne **9th Airborne Division (Bhulkhandra) *Armoured **31st Armoured Division (Bhulkhandra/In Conflict) **32nd Armoured Division (Bhulkhandra/In Conflict) *Infantry **4th Infantry Division (Idhaghra) **5th Infantry Division (Bhulkhandra/In Conflict) **10th Infantry Division (Washebar) **17th Infantry Division (Walkaunar) **19th Infantry Division (Bhulkhandra/In Conflict) **20th Infantry Division (Washebar) **23rd Infantry Division (Dendhadrash) **25th Infantry Division (Bhulkhandra/In Conflict) **26th Infantry Division (Bhulkhandra/In Conflict) **1st Guard Division (Bhulkhandra/Hitam) *Long-range Supply **3rd Long-range Supply Division (Dendhadrash) *Training **14th Training Division (Dendhadrash) **39th Training Division (Washebar) *Deception / Lines of Communication **2nd Division (Dendhadrash) **12th Division (Washebar) Doctrine & Training Malivian military commanders derive their military expertise from modernized Trigunian deep battle tactics and indigenous guerrilla warfare, the Trigunians developed and modernized the concept of deep battle and by the end of 2800s it had become part of the Army Field Regulations later on Malivia adopted this and it still is being used in a more updated modern form. Deep operations has two phases; the tactical deep battle, followed by the exploitation of tactical success, known as the conduct of deep battle operations. Deep battle envisaged the breaking of the enemy's forward defenses, or tactical zones, for fresh uncommitted mobile operational reserves to exploit by breaking into the strategic depth of an enemy front. The goal of a deep operation is to inflict a decisive strategic defeat on the enemy and render the defense of their front more difficult, impossible - or, indeed, irrelevant. Unlike most other doctrines, deep battle stresses combined arms cooperation at all levels: strategic, operational, and tactical. Malivian military academies provide higher education to higher officers and officers of specialized kinds of armed force (engineering, medical, etc.). There also exist schools for Non-commissioned officers and sergeants, often part of the draft service for distinguished soldiers, as a step towards the professional military career. Reservists are subject to periodic training exercises of duration a month once a year. Formations,Ranks & Equipment Ground vehicles Tanks Armored fighting vehicles Utility and logistics vehicles Artillery Towed artillery Self-propelled artillery Rocket artillery Air defense weapons Aviation Fighters Fighter-Bombers Trainer Transports Helicopters UCAVs & UAVs Ships Helicopter Carriers Destroyers Frigates Patrol Craft Submarines Utility & Logistics ships Missiles Tactical ballistic missile Intercontinental ballistic missile Cruise missile Anti-ship missile Anti-aircraft and Anti-missile Infantry weapons Assault rifles Machine guns Sniper rifles Pistols Submachineguns Shotguns Support weapons Malivian Republican Army The Malivian Republican Army (MARA) is any of several armed paramilitary movements of around 80.000 to 150.000 members though estimated around 20 to 35 thousand are capable fighters in Malivian dedicated to Malivian republicanism, the belief that all of Malivia should be an independent republic. It is also characterized by the belief that political violence is necessary to achieve said goal. According to internal regulations, every member of the MARA military forces has to take a vow in which they formally assume the commitment of fighting to establish "social justice" and the "republican ideals" in Malivia. The symbol in the center of the MARAs flag is the old flag of the Malivian Imperium, which transmits the message "learn and fight for Malivia", as a sign of the importance of ideological education has for the MARA. Equipment&Training At the beginning MARA employed a diverse assembly of weaponry, most of it bought from individual sellers, and this generally continues to be the case. Even today, several MARA paramilitaries still possess small quantities of many different kinds of rifles and shotguns. Since the passing of the Paramilitary Amendment Act the army has supplied equipment and funds to equip and expand the MARA. To achieve its military goals, the MARA considers that they must have properly trained fighters similar in capability to the Malivian Armed Forces. Newly recruited paramilitary fighters have to follow a two months basic military training program that is different from the physical training programs. The basic training consists of having to identify firearms and getting used to specific models and their physical operation as well as mortar rifles and basic communication systems. The PT programs are separate from the main training schedule, as they are included in the day-to-day life of a paramilitary fighter if they can be attended, by climbing mountains, running with loads, participating in the digging of military trenches, making bunkers and occasionally also some swimming programs taking place in natural water resources such as rivers and lakes. Playing of soccer is another activity available to all male and female paramilitary fighters as it gives them a proper mental relaxation. MARA clearly advises all Paramilitary commanders to avoid assigning barely trained paramilitary fighters to do heavy load tasks. After the basic training for newly recruited paramilitary fighters, the paramilitary commanders have to coordinate with the paramilitary fighters assigned as military instructors about their evaluation and performance records. After some time, they organize another set of advanced training for the better-performing paramilitary fighters. The second phase of training can be considered as similar to that of elite forces, also including the organization of military parades and the issuing of firearms. After this training and parades, the MARA gives its members the title of "Protector of Malivia", establishing the obligation to vow to fight for the goals and ideals of the group and for Malivia, until his or her death.